onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Chara Fortune
Chara Fortune is a series of small charms (3 cm tall) produced by the Japanese company MegaHouse. Those charms are small figures (literally designed as mascot in Japanese) representing super deformed versions of anime or manga characters, and with each charm comes a fortune note, much like Chinese fortune cookies. The first set, released in 2005, featured characters from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny. Ever since, MegaHouse has randomly released sets from popular franchises such as Bleach, Gintama, Naruto, etc. One Piece's first Chara Fortune set was released in 2008. Since then, the number of releases has increased. While it originally included only the main characters of the manga, the series has recently expanded to encompass a wider variety of characters from the latest arcs. Global releases Chara Fortune - Straw Hat Pirates Series *Content: 10 charms + 2 secrets (Chopper) *Release date: late March 2008 *Price: ¥315 each (VAT included) Chara Fortune - Strong World *Content: 12 charms + 1 hidden (Billy) *Release date: mid-December 2009 *Price: ¥315 each (VAT included) Chara Fortune - Harem in Impel Down *Content: 8 charms + 2 hidden (Den Den Mushi) *Release date: late June 2010 *Price: ¥315 each (VAT included) Chara Fortune - One Piece Cookies *Content: 3 frosted cookies + 9 cookies + 2 secret (Luffy) *Release date: late October 2010 *Price: ¥315 each (VAT included) Chara Fortune - Marineford Ver. *Content: 9 charms + 1 secret (Ace) + 1 hidden (Luffy's hat) *Release date: late December 2010 *Price: ¥315 each (VAT included) Chara Fortune - Two Years Later! All Together *Content: 9 charms + 1 secret (Fake Chopper) *Release date: late January 2012 *Price: ¥347 each (VAT included) Limited versions Chara Fortune - Thriller Bark Night *Content : 12 charms + 2 hiddens (Kumashi and Laboon) *Release date : ? 2008 (?) Chara Fortune - Strong World Suit Boy Set *Content : 3 charms *Release date : ? 2009 Chara Fortune - WANTED! *Content : 12 charms *Release date : ? 2010 Chara Fortune - Strong World Suit Boy Set 2 *Content : 3 charms *Release date : July 2010 This set was exclusively sold during the One Piece Memorial Log that took place during the summer of 2010 in Odaiba. Chara Fortune - Summer Suit Boy Set *Content : 3 charms *Release date : July 2010 This set was exclusively sold during the One Piece Memorial Log that took place during the summer of 2010 in Odaiba. Chara Fortune - GREEEN! *Content : 3 charms *Release date : July 2010 This set was exclusively sold during the One Piece Memorial Log that took place during the summer of 2010 in Odaiba. Chara Fortune - Whitebeard Pirates *Content : 3 charms *Release date : December 2010 This set wasn't limited per se. It was available in most well known merchandise shops. Chara Fortune - "With our grandpa" *Content : 3 charms *Release date : December 2010 *Price : ¥1000 This small set was available at the Jump Festa'11 held in Tokyo in December 2010. Site Navigation Category:Merchandise